Brudinna Tanner
Brudinna 'Brew' Tanner: '' Quick Information- *'Nickname: 'Brew' *'''Race: Human *'Age:' 23 (Though she does act younger most of the time) *'Home: '''A small apartment in Booty Bay *'Class:' Rogue *'Professions:' Companion, Linguist, Skinning / Leather Working *'Affiliations:' The *'Appearance:' Built of good human stock she is broad in the shoulders and hips, her flesh is NOT a sun kissed tan but naturally dark. Her flashing honey gold eyes always seem to be amused and alert. At one time her black hair fell in a mess of unruly curls to the small of her back, she has however recently hacked it all off to a no nonsense do that at the longest will brush against her jaw line. Despite this change, the curls are still problematic and make her often look like she just rolled out of bed. Personality- She seems happiest when causing minor trouble, from igniting flour in the kitchen and scorching the walls, to simply poking and prodding at someone and teasing them mercilessly- Like any good younger sibling was raised to do. A large failing of hers seems to be a lack of ability to genuinely make a person feel better in a gentle manner, If someone around her is afraid of something she is more likely to slap them and yell in their face then to cuddle the one who's afraid until they are calm once more. Surprisingly enough, despite the fact that she was at one time a 'Good Time Girl' and now a professional Companion, she tends to get skittish and nervous in real emotional circumstances, taking things to the extremes one way or another. This too leads to a great deal of trouble- though mostly for the fact she does not understand why someone would react the way they do. Whats more- she has a rather hard time with authority- though now that the role has been thrust upon her in a sneaky sort of way, she's lost her balance- and has grown perhaps a little more mature. Though don't tell her that, She'd most likely run our and do something dumb just to rebel. Sadly this has to do with her overly firey temper which can be ignited with so much as simply a wrong look, thankfully; while she is quick to anger she is also quick to forgive and forget. Fears and Phobias- *Frogs She is frightened of frogs. She will screech and jump away- likely hiding behind a strong tough looking person or simply escape the area as fast as she can. This of course is due to a childhood memory of when the bullies of her home town chased her around as a child with a large frog, eventually leading to the docks- where she fell into the ocean, too young to know how to swim well she nearly drowned. *Deep Water This fear is no longer a paralyzing one, thanks to Rykkar and Ser Edgthorn and their special 'lessons', and moreover- now that she's able to tread water if she runs quickly enough it no longer seems as great a threat. See above for the reason of this fear. Likes and Dislikes- '''Likes:' *Bright warm colors *Tea *Sharp objects *Fire *Shiny things *Books on Histories and Languages *New Clothes *Cheese Dislikes: *Strong alcohol (She can't hold it at all) *Cool colors *Bob (The Senjin'Fetish she 'aquired' for Rykkar) *Milk *Being made a fool of *Being corrected *Those who spit in the face of the sanctity of marriage Goals and Motivators- In the end her only real motivation is to have fun and live her life to the fullest, She does not exactly plan on living until she's old as she imagines herself dying in some grand adventure or another... though recently with the type of 'adventures' Rykkar is taking her on she's wondering if she'll live to see thirty? History: Youth in Southshore- Born in the year 603 according to the Kings Calender. (Still under construction!) Rebellion- (Still Under Construction.) Moving to Goldshire- (...Still... STILL... Under Construction.) Joining the Veil- (...You get the idea...) The Here and Now- (Under Construction!) OOC Notes: AFK's: I have three children and no help. If I go AFK I am not ignoring you, If you send me a whisper, I will have it saved in Elephant which I always check when I get done solving the latest world tragedy usually involving one brother not sharing a toy matchbox car with the other, or feeding the newest addition to my family- the super villian baby Lex. I mean no disrespect when I do not answer; it's simply that my boys come first and foremost in my life. As does my husband who is in the Airforce. I will drop groups when he calls. ERP: I cannot stress this enough. I WILL NOT ERP! The character may be a 'Companion' but she is NOT going to ERP with you. I am NOT part of an ERP guild. Funds do not actually exchange hands unless she is working at the Wayward Son, and that will only be for in game food and drink. If you whisper me and or start trying to ERP you will be warned and if you persist... will be reported and put on Ignore. This warning is also in My RSP. There is no exceptions or any of the like. Random RP: Please! If you see lil Brudinna running around, do start a random RP, I love them more then anything and since it's pretty well known I'd rather lick an ogres arse then level, I promise you won't be turned down. Unless you are a Vampire/demon/kitty person/Son of Arthas and Kaelthas or any variation there of. Report Happy: Walk by me with a non RP name? I will tend to overlook it, but if you grief RP.. I will write a Report for each warning I give you. So please don't bother me or the GM's? Kthx! '' '' Category:Human Category:Alliance